


Fire Within

by Nutellev1n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Fights, Liam-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellev1n/pseuds/Nutellev1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one really expects things to happen, they just do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3:45 Am  
The way I see it, there was no going back. It was uncontrollable at the moment, but the urge just got deeper and desirable. He had complete and utter control over me. Even with one glance, I was trapped into something I had never encountered before. The electrifying and magnetic surge that filled my body with his touch was enough to get me going. As I sit here in the cold sheets, I think to myself and wonder, will it ever be the same. 

2:00 PM  
I sit alone at the table flipping through the pages of a magazine biting on an apple wondering when he’ll come back. It’s been almost two weeks and no sign of him has been seen. I hear someone coming up to the door, I look up to see his disheveled features approach me. My breathing got a bit heavier, I can feel myself shaking; he pulls out the chair across from me taking a seat. I look back down at the magazine to try and calm my nerves, I look up and he is in full contact with me. His eyes scan my entire face examining my features. He gets up and starts to take his shirt off exposing his muscular toned chest.  
“I’m gonna hop in the shower” he says I acknowledge his statement refuse to look up knowing that if I do I would be in a haze. He walks towards the bathroom while unlooping his belt. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was tempting me in the most subtle but obvious way. I hear the water going, look back biting my lip not fully aware of what I’m about to do. I bite my lip in anxiety of what his next move will be. I contemplate whether I should stay where I am, or give in to his subtle teasing. I throw the apple core in the waste basket and push in my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

10:10 PM 

“Where are you going?” I hear a deep voice coming from the kitchen. He stands holding on to the counter to, arm veins on full display, gripping to the granite.  
“Going out with some friends” I look at him with a smirk popping up from my face. He lets out a deep sigh and crosses his arms, his head crooks a bit to the side looking me up and down not being able to get a hold of his words.  
“All dressed up to just hang out with friends?”  
“Yes, I’ll be back in a while, don’t wait up for me”, before he could say anything else I was out the door.

11:23 PM  
The music filled the entire venue, the sea of bodies was in full motion. I couldn’t help but move with the crowd. I feel someone brush up behind me, they smell of aftershave, one I was too familiar with, I turn my head slightly to find him swaying with me to the beat of the music.  
“Why’d you have to wear this dress?” I knew what wearing this dress did to him, he put his arms around my waist and danced in sync. We both looked at each other as if in a trance, eyes interlocking I turn around to face him putting my hands up to his chest bringing my lips close to his ears;  
“A lot can happen in two weeks”, I walk away disappear into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

9:00 AM

The brightness from the sun crept through the curtains, hitting my face. My eyes slowly fluttered open, not fully aware of what time of day it was. I try and move but am entrapped in a pair of long powerful arms gripping onto my waist, making it impossible to escape. They pull me in closer squeezing tighter to the point where it is somewhat bearable. I breathe out heavily giving in to my struggle, and lay there for a while. I examine his tattoos one by one, all of which were unique in their own way; the arrows, the feather, even the quote; they all meant something to him which was what I loved about him. I tried escaping his grasp once more but was unsuccessful   
“Where are you going?” a low groan came from his voice “you’re not going anywhere”  
I finally managed to escape and climb out of bed, “speak for yourself”.   
9:20 AM  
I’m sat on the couch, channel surfing, not focusing what’s on TV, he walks towards the couch opposite of me. Placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms, he looks up at me and says the four words I dread to hear, “we need to talk”. The way he said it was so bland and unamused, almost as if he wasn’t the same person.   
“You’ve been gone for two weeks and you expect to talk.” I didn’t know whether to be mad or actually expect him to talk about whatever he wanted to talk. The television blaring in the background is all we can hear, the room in complete silence. I look at him and with no further notice he is in front of me and kneels down on both knees.   
“I know, and I’m sorry, just some things came up that need some adjusting.” I wasn’t sure about what he was talking about, but the tone in his voice made me sense that things weren’t right  
“What’s wrong, is everything okay? Something’s not right?” At this point, I’m not sure what to expect.  
“Ariel, I need you to come with me”   
“What are you talking about? Liam, what is going on?”   
“You’re going to have to trust me on this one, I’ve already pack a bag for you we have to go”   
“Wait what’s happening? Liam”, I didn’t even have a chance to finish my sentence when his phone rings and is in a full conversation with someone.  
“Alright mate we’ll be there shortly”   
“We have to go now.” 

 

 

11:30 AM   
I wasn’t sure where we were, unfamiliar buildings all around us. Liam knocks on the door of a flat and someone opens the door. A blonde haired boy with a smile on his face greets Liam and nods in approval. Liam comes back over to the car and opens the door, “come on you’re going to stay here”  
“What do you mean me? What about you?! Liam what is going on I want to know.”  
“Just get out of the car Ariel.” I give in and take my seat belt off. We walk over to the door and are greeted by the blonde haired boy. He had an Irish accent.   
“Hi there, you must be Ariel, I’m Niall.” He extends his arm out and shakes mine.   
“Alright, Niall’s going to be here if you need anything.” Liam pulls me in for a hug and kisses my forehead.  
“Wait, where are you going?” he leaves without any hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
1:00 PM   
Niall had offered me something to eat, but I refused knowing that I wouldn’t be able to keep it down long enough, with the fact that Liam was out there somewhere putting his life at stake and I didn’t know why. Trying to figure out how to manage all these thoughts inside my head without them taking over my sanity, the killer part was having to wait for an answer as to his whereabouts. 

 

6:50 PM   
“C’mon Ariel, you have to eat something, it’s not good that you haven’t eaten.” Niall pleads once more, giving me an assertive look. I look at him, but still refuse to eat.   
“Niall, I know you know something, please tell me, what is going on with Liam.” He lets out a soft sigh, and looks me in the eyes.   
“I wish I could tell you but I can’t, it’s a promise we made each other. Please Ariel, you have to eat, I don’t like seeing like this, Liam would’ve wanted you to eat something”. I had no other choice I take a seat at the table and start to eat the soup.

 

10:15 PM  
It was pretty late, but time seemed to go by slowly as Niall and I stayed up talking about our lives. We were sat on the floor with the TV blaring in the background. I asked him how he and Liam met; they had met from mutual friends and hit it off from there. The time we spent talking, Niall was always laughing and what not, he seemed like a carefree type of guy. I still kept in mind what Niall had said about the promise he and Liam had made, what was the promise they made with each other. Loud knocking on the door cut my train of thought shortly, Niall hurries to see who it is, he opens the door and the look on his face made me a little cautious as to who it could be at the door. He steps back and all I see is something I wish I hadn’t seen at all. His face bruised and scratched up, how was it possible for him to be able to still walk. I didn’t know whether to cry or scream at him or if I ran up and hugged him that I would hurt him. I just stood there in awe of what was in front of me. The only thing that came out of my mouth which was barely audible had the biggest impact on him and I;  
“Liam”


	5. Chapter 5

10:16 PM  
“arrrggh” seeing him wince from the pain of me cleaning his cuts put me on edge. We were in the room that Niall had prepared for to stay in, it dark walls, a slight shade of plum, with dark curtains that hung from the ceiling. There was a small bed almost made for two. Liam sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in between his legs. Dabbing his skin with a wash cloth, the bruises on his skin were visible from a few feet away.   
“Lift your shirt up”, I help him lift it up exposing more bruises, I close my eyes and place my forehead on his. He grabs my face and gives me a light smile, “hey look at me, it’s just some bumps and bruises, I’m fine”. I go over and close the door.   
“What is going on? What have you been up to that you haven’t been telling me”, He stares at the ground with a troubled look on his face;   
“Fighting.”   
“What do you mean fighting like boxing?” a knock at the door, and in comes Niall.   
“Mate did you tell her?” Liam gives him a look to leave, but I stop him in his trace.   
“Niall what does Liam mean by figh” before I get the chance to finish Liam speaks over me in a way I’ve never heard him speak.  
“Street fighiting, it use to be boxing with a mix of martial arts, but recently it’s gotten out of hand”, I didn’t know what to say or think at this point   
“How long have been doing this?”  
“A couple years”  
“How many fights have you won?”   
“He’s a monster” Niall butts in and Liam gives him a look. Liam tries to get up but struggles. “You need to rest, we’ll talk later.” I give him a reassuring smile and send him on his way to bed. Niall and I walk out of the room and close the door behind.   
“Okay Niall tell me everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

10:13 Am   
It had been over a month since I had last seen him. I had no means of communicating with him, all he had left was a note which seemed the only thing connecting us together. Waking up every morning to cold sheets and an empty bed, I myself felt empty within.   
I stand staring at the shower walls letting the hot water hit my back, I hadn’t left the apartment in quite a while, secluding myself from the outside world, not because I was anti-social, but because it didn’t feel right. Was it possible for someone to feel this empty inside, I felt like the life had been sucked out of me; he took what was left.   
I go to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of tea. I set the tea kettle on the stove not really paying much attention and staring blankly into space, remembering the way he slipped his arms around my waist. The grip would be tight but slightly gently, almost as if he knew that he would crush me if he held on any tighter. The faint smell of his cologne surrounded me, the way he would rest my head on his shoulder; it all felt too familiar   
The cry of the tea kettle goes off waking me from my daze, startled by the noise, I hear a small chuckle come from behind, arms were wrapped around my waist, they seemed much more muscular than before. A small smile crept onto my face, I wanted to turn around but I knew if I did it would only be for a few minutes if not seconds before he left again. I stood there in my spot taking in this moment not wanting it to come to an end.  
I look him the eyes and see nostalgia, a smile spread across his face and pulls me in close for a hug. I hold on tight not wanting to let go, but I get a feeling he’ll leave soon; “it seems like forever since you’ve left” he chuckles a little and I look up to see his face. The grin on his face got bigger and kisses me on the forehead; “I know, and I’m not leaving any time soon”.


	7. Chapter 7

5:00 pm   
Laundry day was always a hassle, all the clothes that had accumulated throughout the weeks was piled on the floor all separated according to color. His gym bag put off to the side since the last time he had left, it hadn’t been opened since. I reach over and grab it, a plethora of gym shorts, tanks and socks filled the bag. What made the bag heavy were his boxing gloves, I hung them around my neck as I emptied out the rest of the bag. I grab a pile of colored clothes and put them in the washing machine the spin cycle starts and I put the detergent in, as the washing machine goes, I close the lid and sit on top of it waiting for it to end. I look at the gloves examining them and how worn out they are. I place my hands inside, obviously they were 2 times bigger than my hands, there’re soft spots inside of the gloves indicating where Liam tensed his hands the most. I’d never seen his mad or aggressive side before, he was always calm and sweet towards me, never showing any signs of aggression or anger. It kind of scared me knowing he had somewhat of a dark side to him, but also wanted to explore that side of him as well. I wanted to know what made him tick, the things that got under his skin.  
The first cycle stops indication of the rinse cycle coming up, I hop off the machine and reach for the fabric softener, “you’ve got to be kidding me”, the last time the laundry was done it was Liam’s turn, meaning he had left it on the highest shelf which I couldn’t reach. The fact that I was 10 inches shorter than he was not helping at the moment. I decide to climb the washing machine and try to grab it, I successfully grab the softener, I was about to climb off when someone from behind decides it would be a funny idea to scare me. “What are you doing!” a booming voice comes from behind. I lose my balance and fall back, I knew I was going to hit the floor and would land flat on my face, instead long arms support my back and cup the back of my knees. I didn’t know whether to be mad at him for leaving the fabric softener on the highest shelf or for almost killing me.  
“Nice one Payne” the uneasiness in my voice was noticeable, I could feel the heat coming from his chest, he was always warm making it impossible to sleep at night, but this warmth was different, it was almost as if the heat bounced off his body and hit me like it was my own personal warmer. The look he gave at that moment was like no other, his brown eyes were burning, urging for more of something I wasn’t sure of what but I had an idea. The lust that also came from his look locked with mine, my heart was beating too fast, I didn’t know if it was from the scare or the way he was looking at me, his lips hovered centimeters from my lips, the cool breath that came with every breath was hard to resist .  
“Rinse cycles up”, a smirk appears on his face, but never losing contact with my eyes. He lets me down slowly making sure I was okay from the fall, but that had past, the thing that made me uneasy was towering over me. I gather my thoughts before I can do anything else, a deep but small sigh escapes, my composure is back to normal and I continue to do the laundry.   
The next load was up and I started putting the next batch of dirty clothes into the washing machine. I took my top off so it could get clean as well, the cool air that came from the air conditioner hit my bare skin. I close the top the machine, warm hands grip on my waist holding me in place, he pushes up against me almost grinding on me, facial hair traces my neck the urge to resist was unbearable. Chills ran all throughout my skin, I knew where this was going, but I wasn’t quite ready. I still had the boxing gloves around my neck, which made me want to make things interesting.   
I push him off of me, he was surprised as to my approach, but gave me a sly playful smile, “what are you doing Ariel?” I throw a couple playful punches, “show me what you got”  
“Seriously you want me to get mad for no reason”, I could see that he wasn’t going to play along, “c’mon I want to see you get aggressive” he lets out a chuckle almost making fun of me, the punches started to get a little harder, he blocks the punches as they come and go, once he starts to let loose I can see were getting somewhere with this. I decide to go a little harder on the punches. “Take it down a notch Ariel” I didn’t listen to his demand, I kept going and going, “make me”, the last few punches I let out were a little rougher which I knew was going too far. His facial expression changed instantly his whole demeanor change within seconds the final swing was an uppercut, which drove him to the place I wanted to find. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall, he had the deepest bedrooms eyes I’d ever seen, his breathing gets heavier pulls me in for a kiss, he cups my face with one hand while grabbing my thigh with the other. I’m lifted off the ground my legs now wrapped around his torso. Vigorously trying to take his shirt off, we make way to the bed, he lays me roughly trying to get my shorts off the fastest way possible everything happens all at once, I hoist myself up to take his boxer briefs off, but apparently that’s not possible with the boxing gloves on. “what do you think you’re doing” his deep lustful voice full of pants echoes off the walls, I try to take the gloves off but he manages to take ahold of both of my arms and places them over my head.  
It was all so much to take in, lustful and pleasurable all at once, his skin was bliss on top of mine, we moved with each other’s bodies in sync to every move. It was slow and smooth, his hips rolled guiding me to edge of what we both wanted. His muscles moved ever so freely, they tensed where they needed to and relaxed when he didn’t use as much force and passion. I didn’t know if I could hold on any longer, his thrust were fast and deep making it hard for me to not hold on, my arms were wrapped around his neck and that still couldn’t help me hold on. All the passion he had inside of him was being released into me making us both reach our nirvana. Our breathing got harder and faster as we soon came to a finish.  
His forehead beading with cold perspiration placed on mine, words struggle to leave his mouth “Don’t do that again”, he then kisses my forehead and gets out bed.


	8. Chapter 8

You know how they talk about mind-blowing sex, sex that gets you hooked for days on end; it was so much more than this. It went on for days anywhere you could imagine  
It was like nothing I had done before sex everywhere it was something that took over my whole being, the desire with the slightest touch was enough to send chills all throughout my body he knew where all my weak spots were, he knew it drove me insane sweat beading down his toned chest disappeared as Goosebumps took over. He never once let my hands fall to the ground always above my head, love bites covered areas where peach colored skin use to exist, earlobe to navel laid a trail of large and small purple spots along my skin,   
The pure satisfaction formed a smirk on his face knowing he finished the job. He was rough when he felt he needed to be rough and gentle when he desired. The sun and moon would meet halfway; light would hit our skin in all the right places   
All it took was 3 days; White cotton sheets had never felt so good, my toes crinkled in between the soft fabric, I open my eyes to check the time  
“Holy shit!” I had slept for a whole day it was Friday afternoon  
I see a note next to his pillow:  
“I’ll be back soon I promise xx”  
When was soon, how long would be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

6pm  
The Smokey room took advantage of all my senses, the blaring music in the background made it for a much more entice feeling. The white powder that covered the small glass table, bottles of assorted alcohols scattered from floor to bed, and the dim lighting was enough for one to think that this had been going on for days, which it did.  
Sleep had escaped like a thief in the night, eyelids heavy ready to close at any given moment. The combined smells from the small room penetrated into the clothes of everyone who took up the remaining space. Time seemed to have stopped inside this cold dark shallow place, closing off all contact with the outside world, entering this sacred place of darkness was all that was left of the empty bodies who entered and never left; no one ever left. It seemed as though the supply to their high would end but it never really did, they just kept going and going as if there was never an end to it.  
I wondered whether anyone was looking for me, if he was looking for me. Days passed since I’d last seen him or any sign of the real world. I kept to myself in a small corner of the small complex. Not really knowing what my abductors would do to me. I feared the worst at this point. With very few to eat or drink, guarded what was given to me and made it vital to make it last. The screaming and yelling that came from the other side of the walls was from what the substances were doing to their bodies. The only thing that kept sane was hope and faith. I was never really the type of person to consider themselves religious, but since I was in this certain predicament there was nothing left to do but to pray and hope I would be safe.  
My kidnappers had some confrontation with him, it was in my gut feeling that they did; otherwise he wouldn’t have known who I was or where I lived. The cold air from the ventilation was starting to get to me, the thin jacket was not so much of a shield to begin with, being ripped from quite a few places after the struggle that came with trying to escape.  
The force they had wasn’t enough for me to handle. I kicked and clawed trying to hinder their force but they took advantage by putting me to sleep. Once fully conscious, I awoke to a different location than I was before, someplace I had never seen before. All that was in the room was a mattress placed on the cold cement floor, an old wall clock, I light that hung from the ceiling and an old wooden door, no windows no outlets, nothing. They would bring me food and water ever so often on a cold metal tray, restroom breaks were supervised and controlled on how long I took no longer than 5 minutes. On the way to the bathroom, I would pass by old sofas aligned the back walls surrounding a glass table. Evidence of strong substance abuse that seems as though had been taking place for quite some time aside from the bottles that were scattered everywhere, there were boxes upon boxes of a product I couldn’t quite tell what it was. I was shoved back into the room, with no words spoken in return they expected me to live like this for who knows how long, until they came to an agreement, or until one of them killed each other.


	10. Chapter 10

4am  
When people talk about pain, they usually talk about how they’re literally going to die. It may seem exaggerated at most times and others it may lead to the point of never coming back. That pain only one can describe as mind numbing spine chilling pain, a pain that leaves you bed ridden, cold sweat violently shaking until you pass out and there’s people there to see you suffer through it; is the worst that there can be.   
I always thought I would die of old age in my sleep, not having to go through any aches or pains; it seemed to be right to go that way. Would anyone care if I was no longer here? Would they remember me more like.   
The ticking of the clock was at pace with my slow beating heart, the single light that lit the room seemed like the brightest light I had ever seen there was nothing like it. The cold sweat that began from the night before continued into the hours of the morning. My lungs filled with phlegm, almost ready to give out from the continuous coughing. The itchy wool blanket had flown off the bed many times in the past hour from frequent chills and heat flashes whether the fever continued its intended purpose. The damp pillow was of no help at this point, it was no use flipping over to the other side because it was as equally damp from all the accumulated sweat. My appetite decreased resulting in nausea and dehydration. Anything I tried to eat I could not keep down.   
How was it possible for them not to have a care to see whether I was okay. Of course they wouldn’t they’ve held me hostage for nearly 4 days. They seemed fairly quiet today compared to the past few days where it seemed as though a mini riot would form. Phlegm ready to exit my lungs was the only noise to fill the room, a dull roar came from the other side of the walls. Head pounding was the only thing that I kept my mind on, the throbbing felt as if it was heard from 5 feet away when it was just all in my head the combination of the cold sweats, coughing wheezing and high fever were only mere moments away from me on the verge of passing out.  
This had been a never ending battle with myself, all the hope in the world was not enough; what I needed was medical help. A sudden flash of dizziness hit me, even though I was not able to sit up let alone lift my head the slightest, I had no idea this was possible. My eyelids starting to feel heavy, my heart rate accelerating by the second, the dull roar from the other side of the door began to get louder. It wasn’t just yelling it seemed as though things were being moved around almost thrown, screaming started to occur. Not knowing what was going on was in the back of my mind, I was more focused on trying to stay conscious.   
I took a deep breath, and tried calling out for help, my voice very hoarse, was barely audible. The screaming began to get louder and louder, the dryness from my throat didn’t help the fact that I wasn’t able to speak, contemplating sitting up and reaching over to grasp the glass of water was way over my head but there was no loss in trying. I cried out for help one more time, finding the little strength I had in me to manage to sit up or at least slouch was beyond me. My head rested on the cold wall, it felt nice behind my hair which at this point was wet to the touch from all the profuse sweating I had done in the past few days. As shaky as my hand was I managed to reach over and grasp the glass of water. The weight of the glass was too much for one hand to handle, so I used both hands to keep the glass steady. The sip I took was enough to refresh my throat. The dizziness slightly decreased, but all the same symptoms remained.   
I set the glass back on the nightstand, still hoping to be heard I cry out one last time; I was hit by a sudden urge to close my eyes. I didn’t want to fall asleep I needed to stay awake, I fought off the drowsiness, but it seemed as though I wouldn’t be able to win this fight. My eyes slowly but surely were closing meaning I would lose consciousness, I heard a loud bang and bright light appeared from the door. I saw a tall figure appear from outside and started to approach me as I batted my eyes closed one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mycoplasma pneumonia or more commonly known as walking pneumonia, you’re lucky you brought her in when you did. She’s in a very delicate state at the moment”  
“is she going to be okay doctor”   
“well the test results will indicate whe-”  
“is she going to be okay”  
“look, I know you’re worried and all but you’re going to have to be patient. As soon as the test results come in we’ll let you know. But the best thing to do now is hope for the best and wait. 

 

7:30 am  
I hear beeping noises every few seconds; I open my eyes to find a white almost crystalline colored room. It was very cold the only thing that covered my body was a cotton white blanket and a hospital gown. I look over to the side and see all these machines next to the bed monitor screens indicating numbers to god knows how many vitals. I reach up to towards my face to realize I had been hooked up to oxygen. I knew I was sick but not to the point of me need to be on respiratory support. Shaky hands reveal cuts and bruises all over, knuckles half healed the color in my skin had gone form a peachy pale hue to an ivory ghost like tone. I knew I was pale but I had never been this color before. I look around until my eyes land on a quite familiar figure. My heart dropped the moment I saw him; even in his sleep he looked so jaded, disheveled at the most. Moisture started to fill my eyes, everything was beginning to blur from the tears creating; I didn’t know whether I would make it out alive let alone see him again. A small cough escapes, that was enough to wake him and jolt up. He seemed paranoid was awake fully alert as if he was just taking a quick cat nap.   
“Ariel” was all that came out of his mouth, he rushed over to the bed reaching for my hand with force yet his touch was the gentlest it had ever been. The warmth from his hands was reassurance and protectiveness, our hands grazed one another’s almost as if it was untouched territory. My fingertips skimmed his rough scarred knuckles, while his calloused thumbs ran circles in the center of my palm. We sat there for quite some time sulking taking in all that had happened within last few days.  
“This is my fault” the words shot out of his mouth not giving me time to process anything.   
“Liam don’t say that we had no idea this would happen”  
“No it is it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have left you alone at all ever it was my responsibility to protect you and I failed”  
“Stop this is not your fault you had no id-”  
“Ariel look at what they did to you” tears starting to form in his eyes barely able to contain himself he broke down right in front of me. I had never seen him in this state, I placed my hands on his head embracing him as tight as I could never wanting to let go; but I had no idea what he meant when he said “look at what they did to you” all I could think of was them not giving me the light of day as to me being sick. There were no mirror in the room only in the bathroom I supposed, the only thing at hands reach that was the next best thing was a bed pan. I try and grasp a glimpse of my face but the bed pan was too far for me to reach. I pull the blanket closer to me moving the silver platter along with it. I take a deep breath before I look over to see my reflection.   
Hues of blues and purples surrounded my eye sockets, what seemed to be a gash in the middle of my lips, “holy shit” how could I not have been aware of all this. In the state of shock that I was and Liam not being able to control himself, it seemed as though I was coming to a full acceptance to the series of events.   
“Liam listen” both my hands on each side of his face, “you and me both know that this shouldn’t have happened, even though it did, it’s okay to be sad about it. But know this; it’s not your fault you had no control of what they were capable of, they were intoxicated and weren’t fully conscious half the time. Whatever happened is in the past now and the important thing is that I’m alive and safe now. I never want you to think that you have failed me in any way shape or form, because you have never done so ever. You mean more to me than you believe. ”   
He laid next to me in bed never leaving my sight. I was fairly short compared to him in height but it seemed as though he had grown a few more inches since the last I’d seen him. He slept for hours and I just watched him, it would seem creepy to some and it wasn’t something I usually did, but the separation from him was all that I could think about. Not seeing him for days on end was something I didn’t want to live by, I couldn’t. I admired all his masculine features, one of my favorite attributes was his birthmark, it was something I could distinguish him from it. I gave it a slight peck pressing my lips ever so slightly causing him to giggle. The vibration from his throat felt nice on my lips, it was like old times.   
“Sorry did I wake you” a smile plastered on his face and his eyes squinted were indication that he wasn’t bothered at all. How long had it been since he had smiled, I didn’t want to think about him self-loathing for anything ever happening to me and not being able to do anything. His warm lips pressed against my cold forehead. There was a slight knock on the door before opening, a bouquet of Lillie and chrysanthemums appeared from the other side.  
“Niall” I said in the most upbeat manner. I small smile escaped from his ever so placid demeanor.   
“How are you Ariel” it had been a while since I heard his throaty Irish accent   
“Pretty good now” a sigh of relief came with the words   
“How’s Payno holding up”  
“Well aside from the lack of sleep and indignation I think he’ll manage to pull through” Liam still fast asleep never waking up made it much more clear of what a mess he was, the look in Niall’s eye spoke the truth.   
“What was he like…. Knowing that I went missing?”   
He let out a little puff of air from his cheeks not knowing where to start  
“Mental, for days. I’d never seen anyone like that before, the way he talked about you was like nothing before; he went from days on end with no sleep and little to eat. The aggression he had towards the other lads down at the gym was crazy he had this crazy look in his eyes Ariel, like he was ready to kill. Member I told you he was a monster at his craft, this was like he had turned into the incredible hulk. Before we knew who it actually was, who had taken you Liam had his suspicion of who it was, but I told him not to jump to conclusions. Once we found out, he went ballistic.” I knew Liam was capable of hurting someone but not actually killing.   
“He didn’t actually…did he?”  
“What kill the bastard? No course not he just really beat the crap out of him well the one that took you. You do remember what he looked like right?”  
“Niall I can’t remember anything before the day I passed out” I hated myself for this not being capable of having full consciousness and Liam feeling guilty. For all I know I should be the one that failed Liam.   
“Ariel” you could hear the uneasiness in his voice the huff of air he let out sounded as if he was holding back tears. “The doctors said that they might have sexually assaulted you and more. You were also really sick, thought we would lose you. You had walking pneumonia almost killed you in the state that you were.” I felt sick to my stomach, now knowing what Liam meant when he said like he had failed me was clearer to me than ever. Trying to hold back tears I managed to hold my composure.  
“How long was I out for?”   
“Roughly two days but those two days were like hell for him. He never left your side. I’m just glad you’re up well. Doctors said your results would be in by today, I went back home to shower and bring Liam a change of clothes.”  
Trying to wrap my mind around all this was harder than I expected it to be. Niall stayed by my side as well in an arm chair next to the bed, the nurses came in to check up on me every once in a while and brought in breakfast. I manage to eat what was on the tray with little trouble. Not knowing what would be in those test results was what ate at me the most. I was afraid to hear what most people dread. A knock at the door was all that came from that silent white room.


End file.
